Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {2} & {4} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{0} & {4}+{3} \\ {2}+{-1} & {4}+{1} \\ {-2}+{-1} & {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {7} \\ {1} & {5} \\ {-3} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$